Winston and Eve's Past
by Sgt.Stephon-Zeta
Summary: This is my first story so go easy... The past before Winston and eve met how they came together and got in love has twist turns love and a little language
1. Intro

_**Short Introduction**_

_**Winston and Eve's past**_

Eve was at the mouth of the den looking up at the stars remembering how she met her mate.

"Honey" Eve said calling to her mate who was in the back listening to his daughter lily's jokes.

"Yes dear"

"How's about we tell Kate and Lily a story"

Kate and Lily heard this and jumped for joy

"Yay a story" Kate added still jumping

Ok so what should the story be about? Winston said

"Let tell them how we met and about our love for each other".

"Ok Eve I will tell them our story".

_**Note to my readers sorry for the short chapter next one will be LONG and… HARD for you **_


	2. First Incounter

"So where should I start at I think I will start at the day met".

"Um duhhh Eve said."

"Oh whatever Now the day we met".

Winston's P.O.V

_Past Tense_

"Man I'm bored I wonder if there's something to do".

I walk through the woods leading to the lake to go for a swim. I stepped on a twig and I heard a growl.

"WHO'S THERE SHOW YOURSELF"

"I heard the female wolf growl loudly I just decided to ignore it and continue to the lake since she was out of the way."

_SNAP_

I heard a stick snap behind me and I turned and seen no one all I saw was a broken stick.

_*sigh*_

"Ok who's there" I said.

When I turned back to go to the lake I was tackled by a heavy force I almost passed out instantly.

When I looked up I seen a blurry female wolf on top of me see seemed angry.

WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM GIRL!

When I focused on the wolf…I was stunned even when she was angry she was so beautiful her eyes were hazel and was black in the middle. Even though she was crushing me at the time her fur was so soft and perfectly done. I was lost in her beauty till I heard…..

WHO ARE YOU? the wolf said angrily

"I'm Winston I was just going to the lake"

"Why are you going to the lake?"

"I…..was... just…*cough*"

"What what's wrong with you?"

"get…off…me…"

As she gets up Winston get's up and inhales deeply gasping for air

"Sorry my fault the wolf said."

"As I was saying I was going to the lake just to look at the sun or something relax my thoughts you know and by the way what's your name?"

"Evalen (E-av-len) but everyone just calls me Eve I relocated to this pack about 3 days ago."

"Oh that's about right your that new family my dad accepted, good always nice to see some beautiful…I mean NICE faces around here.*scratches back of head*

_Eve's P.O.V_

_Eve thinks in her head_

_What did he just call me beautiful could he have a crush on me? Hm he is funny and he has a good personality and above all he's sexy. I think I should stick around him but for safety I'll have to watch him because if he try's anything funny I'll rip his wolfhood off and shove it down his throat till he climax in his own mouth._

Reality

"So you were about to go to the lake right?"

"Welllll can I come if you're bored I can be of company plus I'm pretty bored and lonely I been kinda avoiding other wolfs due to the fact I just got here so I decided to you know lay low for a while till I come around."

I stared at him for a while and noticed he was staring into my eyes moving left and right slowly like he was imagining something he looked as though he was stunned by me I wonder did me here me?

"Hey Winston" *waves paw in front of his face*

"Wha What were you saying something about laying low."

"I said I've been laying low and if you needed some company at the lake if you're bored and all."

I seen him blush when I said come to lake with him, he tried to hide it but he failed.

_Winston P.O.V_

_In Winston's mind when Eve was talking_

Man Oh my WolfGod she so sexy and intelligent I can just imagine her and me together her as my mate us with kids and a loving family

*sigh* she will never fall for me I'm just a beta wolf sure I'm next in line to be pack leader but *sigh* stop it Winston your bringing disappointment upon yourself.

_Reality_

"Hey Winston" *waves paw in front of his face*

"Wha What were you saying something about laying low."

"I said I've been laying low and if you needed some company at the lake if you're bored and all."

_Mind_

WHAT DID SHE JUST ASK ME IF SHE CAN GOTO THE LAKE WITH ME man Im blushing like crazy right now, my cheeks are burning I hope my fur hides it. What will we talk about, what should I say, what should I do ugh I'm a wrack here I am In love with the wolf that tackled me to the ground.

_Reality_

"Yea, sure you can come with me I do need some company I kinda been lonely too due to wolf's don't want to hang out the with the son of the pack leader."

We both walk off to the lake but little did Winston know someone was watching them talk


	3. Winston Sr

_We now continue our story but with other P.O.V Winston's father and his mother (TaMerria) (Winston father name is Winston also)_

*Winston walks into den* "Hey Hun, TaMerria said"

"Hey guess what I seen today"

"What did you see?"

"My son talking to a girl"

"Awww who was it?"

"Remember that new family I accepted and their daughter Eve"

"So he was talking to the one who's shy and protective hm…"

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you think he can do better?"

_Winston's Mind_

"_What why does she not like Eve is it because of her rivalry with her mother? Man, they have to get along better I mean wouldn't hurt would it? I have to persuade her to get along for my son's sake I seen in his eyes that he love that girl and like she said if you get lost in someone's eyes your determined to be together."_

_Reality_

"Hun you have to put aside your differences with Eve's mother I mean you should have seen Winston he was so stunned by her and he was….."

TaMerria interrupted; "Let me guess he was lost in her eyes"

"Yes and they both went to the lake and…"

"WHAT WERE THEY DOING AT THE LAKE ALONE?" *eye twitches*

"Chill they were only talking and playing he knows better plus he didn't even goto Alpha school yet so that would be dumb don't you think" Winston says

"Yea and he better know I don't want grandchildren just yet well not from her anyway."

"TAMERRIA"

"Ok ok jeez but I'm not doing it for her or her mom I'm doing it for Winston Jr. and you." *kisses Winston on cheek*

"Thank you honey I knew you'd come along"

_Back at the lake with Winston Jr. and Eve_

"So your father is a beta and your mother is an alpha?" Winston said with a confused look.

"Yes he was an omega but he found a way to bend the rule's he trained so he can be a beta because betas and alpha's can mate." Eve said with a sly smile.

"Same with my parents" Winston said

"Really?"

"Yep I have to be a beta because I'm next to become the pack leader also because I don't want to grow up with no responsibilities."

"What do you mean when you say no responsibilities…like kids?" Eve said with her head cocked.

"No well yes but I would like to have a family one day when I get older."

"That's nice I think that would be my plan too but with some adventure on the side I might goto Jasper Park."

"Really my dad owns Jasper Park that's where the other half of the pack is."

"Your dad is very powerful it's too bad we probably won't be able to be friends." Eve said with a sad tone

"Wait why?" Winston said shocked

"Because your mother and my mother don't like each other and my mom said don't try to make close friends with wolf's that are related to her."

Winston blushed at what he was going to say "Well do you think we can be friends secretly?"

Eve also blushed at what he said "Sure our little secret"

The two wolves's stayed at the beach for a while and relaxed after a while Winston said goodbye to Eve and headed home.

**So how did you like it I will be now working on another chapter and I want to see if I can be apart of that story The Longest Alpha and Omega story I would love to help with that.**


	4. The Night and The Dream

**Hello readers I'm now resuming the story with Winston Jr. walking to him and his parents den.**

Winston walks through the valley thinking of Eve the whole time. "I wonder if we can actually be friends." Winston walk's into the den.

"Hi mom" Winston says to his mother. TaMerria was in the back of the den resting with Winston's father

"Hello Winston why are you home so late?"

Winston didn't want his mother to know that he was with Eve but he couldn't lie so tried to ease around it.

"I was at the lake with a friend I met." Winston was hoping that she wouldn't ask with whom.

"Oh right with that girl Eve"

_Winston's Mind_

_WHAT! HOW DID SHE KNOW THAT I WAS WITH HER.?_

_Reality_

"Don't worry for you I'm going to put aside my differences with her mother so you don't have to worry about me patronizing you about it." TaMerria said

"Ok but how did you know that I was with her?" Winston said with a confused look.

"Your father was passing by and seen you talking to her in the woods and let's just say you were staring pretty hard" TaMerria said a smile causing Winston to blush.

Winston walked over to his spot and lied down."Well I guess I better goto sleep I have to get up early so we can start the walk to Alpha school."

"Yeah that's a good idea"

"Night mom"

"Night my handsome son…..oh and Winston"

"Yeah?"

"F.Y.I Eve is going to alpha school too actually the same one you're going to."

"Hm ok….wait what!"

"Yep it's already arranged so you are traveling with her and her parent's so learn to get along."

"Ok mom I will night."

_Over at Eve's den with Eve and her mother (Jaslyn)_

Eve walks into den and greets her mother "Hi mom I'm home"

"Where were you?" Jaslyn asked with her eyes squinted. Eve were caught off guard with the question and started to think.

"Ummmmm I was at the lake" Eve said quickly, Jaslyn eyed Eve for a minute and asked another question.

"With whom you were at the lake with?"

Eve known that she was caught she couldn't and wouldn't lie to her own mother.

"With Winston" Eve said hoping her mother didn't know who he was.

"Hm weird what was he doing there? Getting a drink I guess I thought he was at a meeting."

Just then Eve remembered that Winston's father was also named Winston but again that would be lying if she didn't tell her."It wasn't that Winston"

"What do you mean it wasn't that Winston?" Jaslyn asked confused with her head cocked to the right.

"It was…um his"

Jaslyn interrupted; "Oh right his son Winston Jr."

"Yeah that's right" Eve said relived that she wasn't mad.

"Wait a minute WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING AT THE LAKE ALONE?" Jaslyn said enraged.

"MOM MOM its ok we were just talking"

"Oh ok just making sure"

"So wait you're not mad?"

"No why?"

"I mean Winston is also son of TaMerria and you two dislike each other."

"We are but why are you so worried?"

"Well you said don't make close friends with wolves that are related to her"

Jaslyn thought where her daughter was going with this and she figured it out and developed a smile.

"Well look who has a crush" Eve heard this and turned away and blushed at what her mom just said she knew that she has a crush on Winston.

"Look Evalen it's ok to have a crush on another boy just don't take it too far…..yet if you know what I mean" Jaslyn said

"What about TaMerria?"

"Its fine I'm going to disregard our rivalry and become friends."

"Thanks mom" Eve starts to lay down and goto sleep.

"Oh and Eve"

"Yeah"

"Winston is walking with us to alpha school since his parents are busy and he goes to the same one as you."

"Ok mom….WAIT WHAT!"

"Night honey love you" Jaslyn said playfully and went to sleep

"Winston is in the same alpha school as me hm I guess that's about right I am in the same pack as him."

_Winston's Dream P.O.V_

_I walk through the forest on my way to my wedding. I emerge from the woods and see everyone from my friends and family. What stunned me the most was who my bride was? It was a light tan wolf and she had yellow eyes and when I looked closer I found out it was Eve my love my wife and determined soul mate. As I walked into the circle I see that she has a light yellow flower in her hair it was so beautiful. I started the wedding we exchanged our scent nibbled on each other ear and finally our nose touched. The crowd cheered and jumped for joy. I knew this was a dream and I didn't want it to end but it did and it was over._

_Eve's Dream P.O.V_

_I was sitting in a wedding circle waiting for my mate to arrive but my question was who was it when I looked to the left I seen someone emerging from the woods I seen the most handsome wolf I ever seen he was dark grey and had a shade of white around his face when I looked closer I found out it was Winston he had a big smile on his face when he reached the circle we stared at each other for a while and started the wedding we exchanged each other scent then we nibbled on each other ear which I really enjoyed and finally we touched noses and the crowd cheered and jumped for joy after the wedding I found something that shocked my heart the most when I was in my den I found him in the den with 2 pups they were both female's and they looked like me with his eyes after that the dream faded and were going to end I didn't want it to but it ended the best dream I ever had._

**So how did you like the story please leave a review and tell me what should happen on the way to the walk and what should happen in alpha school until next time see ya!**


	5. The Meet and The Walk

_The following morning with Winston Jr. and Winston Sr._

Winston Sr. was walking through the west path the go to Jaslyn's den to drop off Winston Jr. at their den.

"Hey dad"

"Yes son"

"How long is the walk to the alpha school?"

"It's about 15 to 20 miles it's going to take at least a day to get there after that your good."

"What's it going to be like?"

"First you will have your own den then you have to learn to get up so you won't be late but just in case the checker will come and get you if you turn up sleeping in."

"Cool my own den how big is it?"

"It's the same size as your aunt Cristy den and I think it's not too far from a lake shore."

"Ok how is it education wise and physically?"

"In a hurry to learn I see heh heh that's my boy ok the learning goes on interactively like hunting and some remembering like how to hunt for caribou or how to swim. Alpha school is a paws on program that not only gives you the skill physically but mentally remember it's better to know what to do and how to do it then to actually do it. You understand?"

"Yes dad I understand in shorter terms it's better to know what to do then when to do a fancy flip."

"That's my boy that's what like about you. You able to listen and let it sink into your mind also you're smart and intelligent like your mother and me."

Winston and Winston Jr. both smiled and arrived at Jaslyn and Eve's den they seen that Jaslyn and Eve where already to go.

"Hello Winston and Winston Jr." Jaslyn said with a smile

"Hello Jaslyn how are you doing today" Winston Sr. said

"I'm good ready to go Winston?"

"Yes mam and you're looking good today"

"Awww thank you Winston you're so sweet"

"Not going to speak to me?" Eve said a little irritated

"Oh oh sorry hello eve how you're doing today and by the way you're looking very great today you changed your fur?" Winston Jr. said trying to cover up the fact that he didn't talk to her.

"I'm doing well and thank you for the comment"

"Well see you dad" Winston hugs his dad and walks over to Jaslyn and Eve

"See you son don't worry it will be over before your know it and remember Winston"

"Always better to know then to do when needed." Winston Jr. said with a smile

"That's my boy have fun."

"I will bye" Winston waves

Winston Sr. waves back and starts to heads back to the den. Winston, Eve, and Jaslyn leaves to head to alpha school.

On the way it was quiet a little too quiet so Eve finally decided to break the silence.

"So what do you think alpha school will be like?"

"Well my dad said it will be mostly physical and we will be doing things paws on like how to help someone if they're in danger or how to hunt for caribou."

"What about the other things?"

"The other things as far as what?"

"Living situation and not doing things physically"

"Well for living situations we have our own den which is cool if you ask me, and we have to learn to get up early and my dad thinks that there is lake near our dens."

"Awesome and the non physical things"

"Well non physical things are like life's lessons and the ways of a human and sometimes off and on medical class.

"Nice I'm taking advanced medical classes so I can be a pack healer one day and help other wolves in case of emergency or they get hurt."

"Nice that's cool I hope if I get hurt or injured you're my healer" Winston said with a smile

"And I highly hope you don't get hurt or badly injured because it won't hurt me to see you like that." Eve said kind of gloomy

Jaslyn hears their whole conversation and starts to think about their future

_They are so good together and they have the same traits in relationship. Love, Trust, and Communication. I think I should encourage their relationship I can't keep them apart I hate to say it but keeping them away from each other is inevitable so might as well go with it but if that boy tries something he's good as dead and I'll have to hide the body to cover up the murder._

"Well here we are the first leg of the way" Jaslyn said

They were at a stop where there were a lot of dens to rest at.

"What's this" Winston said surprised

"It's a rest stop it's getting late and since we are close and the stop is right here we can rest till tomorrow morning." Jaslyn said

"Good because my paws are burning from the heat I sure do hate to see how the summer will be." Eve said

"Yeah it will probably be so hot the lake will be jammed every day." Winston said joking

"Ok so let's get our den and rest we will make it to the school by tomorrow afternoon.

Jaslyn goes register for a den afterwards after a long day of walking they eat drink and goto sleep waiting for the next day.

**So how did you like it remember review please and till me what should happen in Alpha school**_**.**_


	6. The Arrivel and Introductions

**Hi guys SergentAlpha is back and ready to read your reviews so make them and FYI I'm starting to do P. now now that I know how to use it.**

_Winston's P.O.V_

I start to wake up to see Eve curled laying on me she's so beautiful when she sleeps. I didn't want to wake her plus I was enjoying the moment so I waited. Jaslyn was in the back of the den sleep too so I guess I was the one who woke up first. As the minutes passed I seen it was getting into the morning and the sun was rising so I decided to wake up Eve and Jaslyn.

"Eve" I said quietly she moved but she didn't wake up.

"Eve wake up" I said a little louder this caused her eyes to open slowly her eyes were so beautiful in the sunrise. She looked up and seen she was laying on me she jumped up and looked away blushing.

"Sorry my fault I was cold and mom wasn't at home and your fur is warm so" Eve said a little embarrassed. I could tell she was cold last night because she was curled up almost in a ball on the other side of the den.

"It's okay you were cold so I understand" I said with a smile. She smiled and blushed.

"Anyway don't you think we should wake up my mom so we can start leaving?" She said trying to change the topic.

"Yea since were so close to the school better off not to be late." Eve walked over to her mom to wake her up while I stood up to stretch and wait.

"Mom" Eve said to her mother to wake her up. Eve's mother was a light sleeper so she woke up right away.

Jaslyn stood up and stretched and seen that we were both up and looked up outside.

"So I see that both of you are ready to go." Jaslyn walked outside and stepped on a sharp twig

"Ah shit!" Jaslyn said she looks at her paw and seen that it was bleeding.

"Where did that twig come from? That wasn't there when I came into the den." Jaslyn looked up and seen a tree that limb fell off from the cold last night.

"Figures whatever anyway" She turned to me and Eve who was just sitting there watching what just happened.

"It's still kind of early on the way we can stop and get some caribou." Jaslyn said

"Ok but aren't we eating at the school since it's the opening day they give everyone caribou and squirrels and berries." I said

"Oh well I didn't even know that,great the sooner we go the sooner I can get home to rest. I have a long way to get back to the home and the pack and I can hang out with your aunt cristy she always knows how to have fun its funny she's like an omega."

I started walking to signal to come on I was ready to go since I was hungry but more eager to get to the Alpha school too when I turned around I seen they were following so I slowed down.

"Well I guess we better hurry up and get to the school as a matter of fact I know how to make Winston run faster." Eve said with an evil smile I turned around when I heard her say that afraid of what she meant.

"Well I'm hungry and my mom said we eat omegas and since you're not a trained alpha yet I think I'll have my first taste right now." Eve said evilly and started to dash towards me.

With that said I started to run I went through the forest passing trees and branches I turned around and seen that Eve was right behind me looking like see isn't even trying to run. It looked like she was prancing so I figured I'd run faster just now realizing that I was running slowly. After I picked up the speed she darted after me I managed to make some turns along the way but to avoid not going to the school I decided to do zig zags. I seen a wide tree and decided to hide behind it I turned around to see if she was behind me but she was too far to see me so I hid.

"Oooh Winston where are you my sweet caribou." Eve said in a pleasant tone but I knew it was fake so I decided not to tell her. I heard her pawsteps get louder but I stayed.

"Winston F.Y.I you know I have a nose right?" When said that my heart dropped but I hoped it was a bluff. I didn't hear her pawsteps anymore it was quiet the only pawsteps I heard were Jaslyn's. Little do I know Eve was staring at me right next to me.

"Where did she go?" I whispered to myself when I looked from over the branch on the tree I seen Jaslyn smiling looking at me.

"Behind you Winston" Jaslyn said as she pass me.

My heart sank once again I turned around slowly to see her but when I turned half way she tackled me and pinned me on the ground causing me to whimper when I hit the ground.

"Got you my delicious omega you thought I wasn't going to be about to catch you didn't you." Eve said with a evil smile when she had me pinned down I could do nothing but close my eyes but nothing bad happen something good happen when I opened my eyes she looked at me and after two seconds she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"Heh Heh you ok you looked like you seen a ghost." Eve said playfully.

"Yea I'm ok close call though" I said still shocked that she kissed me

"Yep because I was close to eating you but I didn't I just got a nibble and since we are at the school now why would I."

"What were at the school?" When I looked around I seen behind me were bushes I smelled where Jaslyn was at and smelled that she was through there when I got through the bushes I seen that we were there at the school It was a giant den looking like it was built by a hundred wolves. Over behind it I seen medium sized dens where we sleep.

"Whoa" me and Eve said in unison.

We walked to where Jaslyn was at and seen her talking to the Advanced Healing and Health teacher.

"Hello young ones you must be Evalen and Winston correct?" the teacher said

"Yes" we both said

"Well I'm Rose nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Rose." Eve said happy she's meeting her Health teacher.

As I looked over I seen caribou on the finely clean log and my stomach started to growl. Jaslyn heard this and started to laugh.

"Ok Winston you can go grab you some and take Eve with you." As soon I heard this me and Eve went running and started to eat the caribou. After that me and Eve seen the Hunting teacher and started to walk over to say hi.

"Why hello there you two what's your names" the teacher said

"I'm Winston"

"I'm Evalen but everyone calls me Eve."

"Hello Winston and Eve I'm Sean and I'll be your hunting teacher along with Smith but he's not here but you will see him tomorrow."

"Cool that's awesome" I said

"Yep there are more teacher's you should meet there's Smith the other hunting teacher Vincent the den building teacher Reed the physics teacher Taylor the health teacher and Rose the Advanced Heath teacher."

"Great we will be sure to meet them thanks Mr. Sean." Eve said joyfully

"Your welcome"

As me and Eve go to find the building teacher we seen Jaslyn walking towards us.

"Well honey I'm off got to start walking home so I can get some miles on before it gets dark." Jaslyn said clearly tired she hugged Eve and started walking.

"Bye mom see you at the end of spring."

"Bye Evalen and remember Winston take care of her make sure nothing happens to her or let's just say your parents are going to have to have another pup and also remember Evalen keep him close but not too close."

"Ok mom I will" Eve said then Jaslyn looked at me

"Ok I will too" I said and after that she disappeared through the bushes.

After a while we met all the teachers and other wolves that were in our group and afterwards we got assigned our den and went to sleep.

**So how did you like it so far now working on School what do you think will happen in alpha school inbox me and Eve has something to say**

**Eve: Review or I will find you in your sleep**


	7. The First Day

**So I'm back with this story and I'm starting it good and right. I still didn't get no help from my readers I guess people don't care about how other make a story just make it ugh ok here's the story starting with Eve's P.O.V**

_Eve's P.O.V_

I woke up just in time to get ready "Let's see my teachers said; my first class is Advanced Healing then Hunting then Den building."

I walk to the lake to get ready for school after that I have to go to Rose den for advanced healing this is going to be the best spring ever well aside from not seeing my mom, yeah it will be ok. I arrive at the lake and see only one wolf there. I approach towards the lake and see the gray wolf but the bottom part of her paw is white.

"Hey" I said

"Hello" the wolf said

"What group are you in?" she said

"The Vital Group" I said

_There are four groups in our school Grace, Love, Vital, and Loyalty._

"I'm in Vital Group too I guess we have the same classes.

"Yeah, so what's your name?"

"Joy and what's yours?

"Evalen but just call me Eve"

I started to get the lake and wash up and she followed

"So see meet any cute guys here yet?" Joy said

"No the males I met are either stupid or too ego crazy. The only one who beats all of them is my friend Winston."

"Winston…oh I met him he's very nice and charming all the girls were surrounding him like crazy." Joy said

_I hope he doesn't take custom to other girls then I'll just be a friend he knows and I like him._

"So how did he react?" I said afraid of the wrong answer

"Well he acted like he had a girl already he keep saying I'm not interested or Sorry can't." Joy said which made me very happy

"Wait…your Winston's girlfriend" Joy said

I didn't answer I looked down and blushed and nodded

"Wow you are lucky" Joy said

"I know he's very nice and loving. Too bad he's in the Loyalty group instead of mine"

"Speaking of groups we better get to our group meeting spot." Joy said.

"Okay let's go…" I get out the lake and shaked dry and followed Joy.

I left to my group spot and seen all my classmates there. I sat next to Joy and other girl. I saw that our group leader was Taylor the healing teacher.

"Hello class." Taylor said.

"Good morning Taylor." We all said in unison.

"Wow looks like I met everyone yesterday all these faces I remember." Taylor said surprised.

"Well today we will be learning the basics of healing first you must know the body before you heal it." Taylor said.

After a while of classes and hard work we had the rest of the day to our selves so I decided to go see Winston and see what he was doing._ I swear if any girls try to get him I will kill them instantly…_

I arrived at Winston's den and seen that he was resting. Must have been because of the long day and the fact all his classes have something to do with moving a lot.

"Hello Winston." I said. He looked up and gave me a faint smile. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hard day?" I asked.

"Yeah… Tough stuff…" He said then lied his head back down.

"I guess so for you to be tired." I said lying next to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Winston asked.

"It means it must be hard because you are energetic." I said.

"Oh yeah…How's your group working out for you?" Winston asked.

"It's great. The teachers are really nice and we learn a lot about healing. The only thing that was somewhat hard was the den building." I said.

"Humph, I have den building second class… Then leadership…" Winston said.

"What do you do in leadership?" I asked.

"Oh you know, learning about being a leader and Alpha of the pack. I learn how to command and use gestures in combat." Winston said leaving me with an amazed expression.

"That's so cool." I said excited.

"I know its okay I have class with someone named Tony. He's a cool friend he's going to be leader of the Eastern Pack."

"That's nice." I said.

"So um…just asking I know this is a off of topic question but um… Did anyone you know… Hit on you or anything?" Winston asked.

"Yeah, It's was one guys he was okay but I didn't like him. He wasn't as playful as you." I said.

"Oh ok good…"

"Good?" I asked.

"I mean I mean… I think its good you turned him down." Winston said.

"Why? Because you're protecting me hehe." I asked nuzzling him.

"Yeah… I don't anyone to take you away from me." Winston said. My heart dropped I didn't know he cared that much for me.

"R-Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, You're sweet and those guys are either jocks or stupid wolves…even if they weren't they couldn't have you…" Winston said.

"Oh Winston thank you." I said kissing him on the cheek then receiving a kiss back."

"So… How do you like it here so far?" Winston asked me.

"I really like it here. I have good class mates and friends here. I met someone named Joy and she's cool."

"Cool… I like it here too but like I said it's just that classes that kills me all the time… Hunting is easy and all it's just being a leader that's all but hey I'll be better."

"Yeah all you have to do is get used to it and I'm sure it will come easy. Everything gets better after a while. After you do something for so long it will come easy that's what my mom says." I said.

"Your mom is very wise. She always knows what to say just like you my beautiful Alpha."

"Hehe, Thank you Winston."

**So how did you like it? Sorry for the short chapter? I'm starting to get back on track with this story and remember to review and massage me on what do you think will happen in the story.**


	8. That Tasty Feeling

**Hello readers -Zeta back and writing another chapter of Winston's and Eves Past so….. READ AND REVIEW**

**Winston's P.O.V**

It's been a couple months in Alpha school with me and Eve. We have grown to love each other no matter what. We promised each other in the future we will get married and have pups together. We graduated with flying colors and now we are heading home with our new friends Tony and Joy.

"So what are you guys doing when you get home?" I asked Tony and Joy.

"Nothing, just going to talk more with my sweet Joy" Tony said. After a while my best friend Tony met Eve's best friend Joy. They're a good couple and they have been talking to each other ever since they met I guess you could say it was love at first sight.

"Oh, we will do more than talking my love hehe" Joy said nuzzling Tony. Tony chuckled and nuzzled her back.

"Heh heh, Looks like the fun will already start as soon as you get back." I said.

"Yeah." Tony said.

We came to half of the first part of our journey home and I heard Eve's stomach growl. I chuckled then heard Joy's stomach too. Tony chuckled.

"Looks like our ladies are hungry. We better go get them something to eat." Tony said.

"Yeah, don't want to be their next meal." I said remembering when they were pups and Eve threatened to eat him because he was an Omega.

"Awww, Come on babe you knew that was a joke." Eve said.

"Yeah, But I can show you another joke when we get home." I said smiling.

"Hehe, I can't wait…" Eve said smiling back.

We left Joy and Eve alone for a minute and went to find some caribou.

"Okay… Where are those big juicy beasts?" Tony asked.

"Um, we left to get them something to eat." I said then we both laughed.

After a few minutes we had seen two caribou eating unaware of our presence. We stalked the caribou from behind and approached it slowly. When we got close enough we lunged at the caribou and bit down on their neck. I took down my caribou with ease. I looked over at Tony and seen that he did also.

"Perfect… Let's get back to the girls." I said picking up my caribou. We caught our caribou and went back to Joy and Eve.

"I hope this is big enough for all of…" Tony said. He put down his caribou then crouched down behind some bushes.

"What's the pro…?" I said before Tony pulled me down.

"Shhh…Look…" Tony said. I looked through the bushes and stared for a while and understood why Tony told me to look… Eve and Joy were making out.

_Eve's P.O.V. / After Winston and Tony left._

"So how do you like Tony?" I asked Joy. She looked at me with a big smile.

"Like him? I love him. He's my own handsome soul mate." She said.

"Hehe, I guess so since you're around him almost every day."

"Yeah…" Joy said

"Hey Joy?"I said.

"Yeah?"

"Have you and Tony… You know 'come in contact' yet?" I asked her.

"No not yet. Why? Have you?" She asked me.

"No… I don't know how that feels yet." I said.

"Well… I can give you a hint." Joy said.

"Huh?" I said then Joy grabbed me then started kissing me.

I started to reject it but something stopped me. My body wouldn't let me stop kissing her. For some reason it felt… good.

_Winston's P.O.V_

"Well… This is awkward." I said. I looked over at Tony and he didn't answer he was just staring at Eve and Joy.

"You perv." I said at Tony then he looked at me.

"What? You can't blame me. Two sexy girls making out come on you can't say you don't like it." Tony said grinning.

"I do but jeez." I said.

"Wanna join them?" Tony said. I sat there for a minute then responded.

"Yeah." I said then got up. The two girls seen us almost instantly and they pounced on us.

"Woah, Talk about an instant reaction…" Tony said. I shook my head and looked at Eve who kissed me passionately.

"Mmmmmm…" She moaned while she was kissing me

_All we can say is the rest of the day was great you can use your imagination on what happened. Much later on that day we stopped at the place me and Eve been to when we were pups. We rested there and stayed there that night and let's just say we had more fun that night. We stayed there awaiting the next morning._

**So how did you like it? Sorry for the short chapter. I will make the next one way longer I promise and sorry if you expected a lemon but sorry this is Rated T so I can't do that. YET!**

**Sgt. Stephon-Zeta **


	9. The Inspiration

**I'm sorry. I don't think I will be able to finish this story… I get no reviews from nor any other people besides people in my circle. I have lost all inspiration in my slight talent that I thought I had. I feel like… I don't even want to do anything anymore. I feel like I just want to lie in bed and just die… I feel like I am just doing this for no reason… At first I did this because it was an outlet for my troubles but now… It doesn't work and no one is reading and reviewing so I find no need to continue to write to ghost… I'm sorry I just can't keep going I'm really sorry. I just don't have the inspiration anymore…**

**-Sgt . Stephon – Zeta …..signing out…for good… Sorry…**


	10. The Dark Abyss

**Hello readers, -Zeta back and posting another chapter of my story. Sorry for the long wait. My life has been nothing but horrible so far and there are yet many more to come. I will keep posting more and more. I'll try my readers. I know you were counting on me since this is one of the few Winston and Eve stories. But enough about that keep reading and review.**

_Winston's P.O.V_

I get up from that great night in the hotel. I look over at Eve and I seen that she is still sleeping. I looked over at Tony and also seen that him and Joy was asleep next to him. I got up and stretched. I heard moving and I looked at Eve and seen that she started to wake up.

"Morning babe." I said to her.

"Morning, Winston." Eve said. She got up and stretched then looked at me.

"Are we going to go through the trench to go home? It seems like a better way to get home." Eve asked me. I hunched my shoulders at the question. I looked over at Tony and walked towards him to wake him up. I started to shake him.

"Tony… Tony…" I whispered in his ear. He started turning and he started to say weird stuff.

"Mmmmmm~ Yes Joy bounce harder. I love it when you do that." Tony said. My eyes widened and I yelled.

"TONY! GET THE FUCK UP DOG!" Tony woke up alarmed and wide eyed.

"Huh?! Wha?" He said. Grace woke up and looked around.

"What? What's with all the noise?" Joy asked as she got up.

"Dude, learn to control your dreams you horn dog." I said with a slight grin. Tony looked at me with a wicked grin.

"What? A wolf can't dream about what happened last night?" Tony said. I gave him a disgusted look.

"Anyway, we're on the move again. We're going to go through the trench to get home. It's faster and easier way to get back. Plus I don't feel like taking the route everyone else is taking. I don't want to encounter any… 'Brutes' along the way you know what I mean?" I said. Everyone nodded.

We started to leave the den and we seen another wolf. He was a good friend of mine. Unlike other wolves he was different he had markings on his face somewhat like ancient markings. I called out to him.

"Blade! What's up wolf?" I yelled. He ran over to us and greeted us. Blade was a good friend. He always had everyone's back he' someone everyone can depend on. He was a little older then we were and he was a good friend to my father. He also had a girlfriend named Jasmine she had simpler markings just like him but they were different in a way.

"Hey guys. Just going back to the pack. How's it going?" Blade asked. I shrugged.

"It's been all good." I replied, Eve nodded.

"Good, are you heading back to the pack?" He asked. I nodded.

"You are coming also?" I asked.

"Yeah, Might as well. We are going to the same place." Jasmine said.

"Then we might as well get going." Eve said.

We started leaving to the trench on the way we started talking and catched up. We learned more about each other for a while. Blade and Jasmine were actually very good couples. Tony always talked to either me or his girlfriend. Joy loved to talk to Tony, what they had was true love. They acted the same mostly. Blade and Jasmine talked about pups mostly, I think they are planning on having some when they get back to the pack.

"So my dad wants you to be his second command?" I asked Blade, he nodded.

"Yeah, my family has been your second in command for many years. I'm simply keeping the tradition going, ya know?"

"You will be a very valuable ally Blade. Glad you're on my team." Blade was big for his size and his fighting skills were remarkable.

_Blade P.O.V_

"Likewise." I said to Winston.

We keep walking for a while. Winston told me we were taking some kind of shortcut. I never heard of a shortcut back to the pack, but hey maybe they only knew about it. We shortly reached a huge trench. It was one log crossing the whole thing. We walked to the trench and I looked down.

"OH FUCKS NO!" I said. I never was a fan of heights. Everyone looked at me with a surprised look.

"You're scared baby?" Jasmine asked me. I straighten up and gulped.

"I'll be alright, I just don't like heights… Never did." I said. Winston smiled at me.

"Well, today you're going to conquer that fear." Winston said starting to cross the trench.

"Be careful honey." Eve said to Winston. I started to follow behind Winston. I looked behind me and seen that Tony followed me. Behind Tony were Eve, Joy, and Jasmine still on the ground.

"Are you girls coming?" I asked. Jasmine shook her head.

"You guys have to cross over first because that log don't look-" Jasmine said before the log started to cave in. I let out a yelp and Winston and Tony looked down.

"Oh SHITT!" Tony yelled as the log fell and we fell all the way down to the dark abyss.

**So how did you like it. You thought I was gone for good? Hellz noz. Review and I'll be posting more. I had been busy so forgive me. School and all that good stuff. Don't count me out just yet. Anyway..**

_~ Sgt Stephon Zeta signing out._


	11. The Detour

**Hello readers, before you start to say in your head, "Where the hell has he been." Well, I have been at home. Just too lazy to continue anything… I'm deeply sorry for disappearing and completely abandoning my stories. Well, I haven't done this in a while so; here we go…**

_Tony's P.O.V._

We fell into the deep abyss only hanging on to an unstable log. I glanced at Blade and seen that he was clinging hard to the log with his eyes closed. I then changed my optical to Winston; who was also clinging to the log, but had his eyes open staring at the upcoming ground.

I panicked and started to think about what to do. I quickly thought about the teachings back at Alpha school on how to break some falls.

The walls that surrounded us were moist dirt, so that was good considering our claws could seep into it and slow the fall; keeping damage at a minimum.

I yelled a command at Winston and Blade.

"WINSTON! BLADE! ON THREE; JUMP OFF THE LOG AND GRAB ONTO THE WALLS!" Winston and Blade nodded. The ground was starting to close in fast. We all prepared ourselves for the jump and faced the walls.

"Okay, ONE... TWO... THREE!" I lunged towards the walls and clawed into the wall. Though my claws were in the wall I continued to fall but at a slower pace. I glanced at Winston and Blade and they were doing the same. Once we all got low enough we leaped off and landed on the ground.

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

"THAT WAS FRICKEN AWESOME!" Blade exclaimed with glee. Winston and I both stared at Blade surprised.

"You said you were afraid of heights." Winston stated followed by me nodding. Blade grinned and replied.

"So? You said I had to conquer my fear of heights, so I did." Winston shook his head. I had seen his eyes flick and perk upwards. I wondered why, and then I heard it…

_Eve's P.O.V_

_My life flashed before my eyes as Winston fell. All my times with him, how we met and everything between up until now. Everything was like it was in slow motion, almost like life almost stopped and everything was revealed in a quick second… My trance was snapped when Jasmine and Joy's bloodcurdling scream._

"Tony!" Joy yelled as tears rolled down her face.

"Blade!" Jasmine yelled, in the same condition as Joy.

I could only stand there with my maw open and think. I started to hope that they had done something to survive.

I slowly walked to the edge of the trench and yelled down there.

"Winston!" I didn't get a reply. I started to stir and I tried again.

"Winston! Are you okay?!" I exclaimed. There was no answer again. I closed my eyes and lowered my head getting ready to howl, informing everyone that might have been nearby that they're gone.

_And then… I heard it…_

"Eve! You up there?!" I heard Winston yell from the bottom of the trench. Jasmine and Joy ran to the edge and responded before I could.

"WINSTON! IS BLADE AND TONY OKAY?!" Jasmine yelled down the trench.

"Yeah, we're okay honey!" Blade replied back.

"It looks we have to go another way! We'll meet you back the pack grounds!" Tony yelled.

"Okay! Make it home safe honey!" Joy yelled. We started to leave and go towards the pack grounds.

_Winston's P.O.V_

We started to gather our thoughts about how the heck we were supposed to get home. We started to head left aimlessly and decided first we have to get out of this abyss. Who knew how long this was going to take though? We have to get of here fast before the winter comes…

"Okay, anyone knows how long this will take?" Blade complained. I shook my head and huffed; only receiving a whine from him.

We been traveling for a short amount of time and already we have been getting very irritated. Nothing was different in this trench; it was almost like we were not even moving.

"Is it me, or it really seems like we're trotting in place?" Tony questioned. I nodded verifying his suspicion.

We continued moving, moving, and moving. It has been so long even Blade has stopped complaining and Tony didn't even seem to care. How long would it be till we finally got out of here? Let alone… Get home?

**So how did you like it? I know this is a short chapter, but the next one will be nice and long just for you~ I promise. Make sure to review and give feedback. It is well appreciated.**


End file.
